


La Mulți Ani, Iubirea Mea

by VanessaWolfsbane



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Birthday Presents, Established Relationship, Fluff, Foreign Language, M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-11
Updated: 2013-02-11
Packaged: 2017-11-28 23:02:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/679858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanessaWolfsbane/pseuds/VanessaWolfsbane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wally's birthday present to Dick is far more thoughtful than Dick ever expected. BirdFlash. Sequel to Native Language, but can be read on its own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La Mulți Ani, Iubirea Mea

**Author's Note:**

> Romani, Dick's first language, is actually Romanian since I couldn't find a Romani translator.

"Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday dear Robin! Happy birthday to you!" Dick blew out the candles to a loud applause, tendrils of smoke floating up from the 18 extinguished flames. M'gann began dishing out large pieces of homemade caramel cake smothered in a butterscotch frosting, and the heroes gathered around the table started chatting with their neighbors as they waited for their slices. Naturally, Dick and Wally got theirs first.

"I hope you like it, I made it myself," Megan said, sitting two huge pieces of cake before the boys.

"I'm sure it's delicious." Dick smiled at her reassuringly as he picked up his fork. It was only his training that saved him from a face full of cake as Wally's arm swung around at super speed, intent on shoving Dick's head into the dessert. Dick managed to jump out of his seat in time, and Wally's hand ended up submerged in frosting and crumbs.

"How do you do that?" Wally cried in frustration, raising his hand to his lips and sucking the butterscotch icing from his fingers.

"Batman. And you're predictable." Dick tried to smirk, but his eyes were riveted on Wally's tongue, slowly and meticulously licking every digit spotless. Dick swallowed a lump in his throat.

"You should try this. It's actually really good." Wally said casually, sucking the last little bit from his thumb. Dick smiled and carefully perched himself on Wally's lap, staring at his plate in mock melancholy.

"You completely devastated my piece of cake," he despaired. "Now there's only one way I'll know what it tastes like!" Dick turned to stare at Wally, a deep hunger in his eyes. Wally gulped. Slowly, Dick leaned forward, the tip of his tongue peeking from between his lips, and licked at a bit of frosting at the corner of Wally's mouth. Wally shivered, and Dick sat back, rolling the taste around on his tongue.

"Hmm, not bad," he mused. "But I think I'll need to taste more, just to be sure." With that Dick devoured Wally's mouth, tongue mapping out the cavern and sliding against the other boy's in a teasing, sensuous manner. He didn't pull back until Artemis wolf-whistled and Kaldur coughed loudly.

"Mmm, you outdid yourself this time Megan," Dick laughed, smacking his lips loudly as he glanced over at the blushing Martian. Wally cleared his throat and stood, placing Dick on his feet and grabbing a hold of his wrist.

"And with that, I think it's time I give the birthday boy here his present," Wally murmured, marching out of the room and pulling his boyfriend with him.

"Use protection, Robin! You don't wanna get her pregnant!" Artemis called after them. Megan's giggle echoed down the hall after the men, but Wally ignored them, eyes focused straight ahead.

"What'd you get me?" Dick chirped innocently, quickening his steps to keep his arm attached to the rest of his body.

"No way, babe," Wally said seriously, shaking his head and tossing a smile in Dick's direction.

"Not even a hint?" Dick pressed. Wally had been bragging about an amazing present for weeks, and Dick had only become more frustrated as time went on. He was trained by the world's greatest detective, and he couldn't even figure out what his boyfriend got him for his birthday! Wally had obviously gone to great lengths to cover his tracks.

"Not happening," Wally sing-songed, turning a corner and pulling Dick with him.

"C'mon Wally, just tell me what it is already!" Dick whined, still allowing himself to be dragged through the halls of Mount Justice.

"Nu uh. Not a chance." Wally grinned over his shoulder at the No-Longer-A-Boy Wonder, his smile almost predatory in nature. "Telling you would ruin the surprise." Dick sighed, then smiled slowly, his blue eyes twinkling with mischief beneath the sunglasses. With a quick spin and a leap, he twisted himself in front of Wally and latched his legs around the older boy's waist, wrapping his free arm around Wally's neck.

"Well then the least you can do is carry me," Dick sniffed, almost laughing at the shock on Wally's face. Finally Wally smirked, releasing Dick's wrist for a much more pleasant grip on his upper thighs.

"I think I can manage that." Wally continued walking, thumbs rubbing light circles on Dick's thighs as he went. Dick hummed deep in his throat and began kissing down the side of Wally's neck, tugging aside his collar for better access. Wally sped up. "A bit impatient, aren't you? I thought I was the one who moved fast in this relationship." Dick simply hummed again and wrapped his fingers in Wally's hair, never slowing his flurry of kisses. Wally laughed and stopped walking. "We're here." Dick reluctantly lifted his head and looked around, recognizing his own bedroom door in the labyrinth of corridors.

"My room? You put my present in  _my_  room?" Dick asked suspiciously. Wally smiled crookedly and set his boyfriend back on his feet. Dick merely raised an eyebrow and led the way into his room, subtly sweeping it for any signs of Wally's tampering. Nothing. Wally stayed by the door and watched his lover walk to the bed and sit, waiting patiently for Wally to make his next move. Wally blushed lightly, but didn't move.

"So..." Dick looked expectantly at Wally, leaning back on his hands and crossing his legs. "Where's my present? Or has this all been some elaborate ploy to get me in the sack?" Dick wouldn't have been the least bit surprised if that had been the case. At least it would explain why he hadn't been able to find any evidence of Wally's present. Wally shook his head far too quickly, a lock of hair flopping into his eyes, and rushed to stand in front of Dick.

"No, no, nothing like that," he assured. Taking a deep breath, Wally knelt down, removed Dick's sunglasses, placed a hand on each of Dick's cheeks, looked deep into his eyes, and spoke slowly. "La mulți ani, iubirea mea."  _("Happy birthday, my love.")_  Dick's eyes widened, and he reached up to cover Wally's hands with his own.

"Wally?" he squeaked, fingers trembling slightly.

"Da?"  _("Yes?")_  Wally asked, turning his right hand to hold Dick's left and slowly kissing his knuckles.

"Credeți că- credeți că într-adevăr-?"  _("Did you- did you really-?")_ Dick couldn't finish his question, afraid to get his hopes up in case Wally had only learned that one phrase. He gulped and Wally smiled softly, nuzzling his cheek into Dick's palm.

"Da, doar pentru tine, iubirea mea,"  _("Yes, just for you, my love,")_  he whispered. Dick's breath hitched and he could feel his eyes start to water. Wally's emerald eyes sparkled.

"Mulțumesc,"  _("Thank you,")_  Dick choked before throwing himself at Wally, sinking his hands in vibrant red hair and molding his lips to the older man's. "Mulțumesc,"  _("Thank you,")_  he repeated, pulling back to kiss his way across Wally's cheek, to his ear, down his throat. Wally shivered and pushed Dick back onto the bed, climbing up and hovering over him.

"Orice pentru tine. Orice,"  _("Anything for you. Anything,")_  Wally said seriously. "Te iubesc."  _("I love you.")_  Dick blinked back tears as he gazed up at the man above him.

"Spune-o din nou. În limba engleză,"  _("Say it again. In English,")_ Dick whispered hoarsely. Wally blinked, then fixed his eyes to stare intently into Dick's.

"I love you." And for the first time in their relationship, Dick felt he could really believe it. He felt he finally understood just how much he meant to Wally. He felt he finally understood the depth of Wally's devotion.

So he felt for the first time that when he replied, "Te iubesc,"  _("I love you,")_  it wasn't admitting a weakness. It wasn't a vulnerability. It was a strength. Wally beamed as he leaned down to kiss Dick, soft and sweet.

"La mulți ani, iubirea mea."  _("Happy birthday, my love.")_

**Author's Note:**

> For anyone who might not understand why Wally's present meant so much to Dick, here's why: Dick's first language was Romani. It was the language in which he grew up speaking with his parents and the other circus acts. (This fact is debatable depending on what continuity you choose to reference.) It was a language that he could only speak to his parents and the other circus acts in, since it is a very uncommon language. When Wally went and learned Romani, he made it possible for Dick to reconnect with that part of his life again by allowing him to converse freely in his first language. Thus, Wally reconnected Dick with his parents and past in a way he hadn't been for ten years.


End file.
